


Day 6 - Biting

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Car Sex, F/M, Kinktober, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Adrenaline and lust are running high.





	Day 6 - Biting

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pairing: Dean Winchester x OFC  
> Kink: Biting

It has been another rough hunt. With Sam still out of commission because of a broken arm, it was up to Dean and Elisabeth to keep hunting, while Sam stayed behind searching for hunts and lore. Not that they mind, after all, they got to spend more time together, just the two of them.

They had just finished another hunt, a couple of rogue vampires that were running havoc in a small town in Minnesota, and were making their way back to the motel to clean up before hitting the road again, adrenaline still pumping.

Dean kept stealing looks at Elisabeth, his blood boiling at how hot she looked. Her shirt was drenched in blood and sweat and was clinging to her body as if it was a second skin. He could see the contours of her breasts, her nipples sticking out in the cold air that was blowing through the open windows of the Impala. She had her eyes closed, enjoying that cold wind, completely unaware of how Dean was looking at her and the effect she was having on him. He could feel himself getting harder the more he watched her. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to hold on until they got to the motel. He wanted her. He needed her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. For a second, he thought he had seen lust in her eyes, her lips parting slightly and licking her lips while completely focused in his eyes. Thank God it was a deserted road, he was sure he would’ve crashed the car if it wasn’t.

That’s when she made a sudden move. She reached her hand towards his groin and started rubbing him over his well-worn jeans. She wanted him, so badly. She could feel her own heat rising and how wet she was, she couldn’t wait anymore. All she wanted was to feel him inside her. Elisabeth started to undo his jeans’ buttons while he was looking for a place to park. She put her hand inside his jeans and boxers and started stroking him, slowly at first.

Dean was getting desperate. He was hard enough to hurt and with her stroking him, he was sure if he didn’t find a safe place to park, they were going to crash. He was feeling a million feelings all at once: pure pleasure from being stroked, desperation for not being able to find a place to park and anxiety to be inside of her.

Elisabeth kept stroking him, slowly then faster, then slowly again. At the same time, she started rubbing herself over her own jeans, her eyes closed shut, allowing her moans to fill the car and turning Dean even harder in her hand. Suddenly, she felt the car come to a halt and Dean’s hand over her own, helping her rub herself. The orgasm came fast and strong, she couldn’t help the small scream that left her throat. She felt him twitch in her hand and that’s when she looked at him. He was sitting in the same position the last time she saw him but now he had this look of lust and desire all over his face and she knew they weren’t gonna make it to the motel.

Dean grabbed her and pulled her over the front seats to the back seat, laying her on her back. Taking his shirt off, he stopped for a second and took a good look at her. She was a hot mess, a mixed look of lust, desire and desperation on her face. He wasn’t gonna wait any longer.

Taking off the rest of their clothes the best they could, Dean put a condom on and soon was lining himself up with her entrance. He wasn’t even in her and he could feel the heat radiating from her folds. He could only imagine how it felt inside her. With an easy thrust, he was completely inside of her. Not moving to give her time to adjust to him, he started making a trail of kisses down her neck all the way down to her nipples, licking and nibbling on them, making her moan even more.

She started moving her hips, encouraging him to start moving. He started thrusting inside of her, each thrust hitting her core, making her moan his name louder and louder with each stroke. He was starting it slow, he wanted to make it last for as long as he could, but hearing her moan his name like that, it was starting to send him over the edge. He felt her clench around his cock as she came, again and again.

He leaned over and began to nibble on her neck, while thrusting slowly. As he increased his speed, the nibbles became full on bites. He was gonna let the world know that she was his, that only he could pleasure her that way. She didn’t complain, in fact, she started moaning even harder.

He was almost over the edge, so he thrusted even faster and harder than before. She was now a moaning and screaming mess, between the feeling of him fucking her fast and hard and the biting. She was almost over the edge as well. A few good, fast and hard thrusts later and they were coming together.

They laid there, in each other’s arms, for a while, regaining strength and catching their breaths. After that, they got dressed and returned to the road. They were satisfied, but they knew there was more coming as soon as they would get to the motel.


End file.
